Bill el Casanova
by Galagon17
Summary: Durante el embarazo, Fleur comienza a tener dudas en su relación con Bill


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de sus personajes todo este universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Hace 2 años la guerra acabó, hoy en San Mungo Fleur Delacour se encuentra dando una luz a su hija Victorie Weasley, acompañada por su esposo Bill y su amigo Harry Potter, el resto de la familia Weasley se encuentra en la madriguera y la familia Delacour apenas llega al Ministerio para poder presentarse en San Mungo, poco después de dar a la luz, la familia Delacour se encuentra con ellos, Harry los felicita y se retira dejando a Fleur sumida en pensamientos, la noche anterior Bill y ella tuvieron una discusión.

-Fleur tomaré el trabajo son 4 años más como especialista principal en El Cairo, estaré aquí en Navidad, y tendremos más dinero-dijo Bill.

-No Bill, no te quiero lejos, menos ahora que tenemos una victoria debemos criarla juntos, podemos mantenernos con trabajos administrativos pero debemos pensar en nosotros- respondió Fleur.

-Fleur el dinero si es importante además es mi trabajo yo decido que prefiero y solo serán 4 años.

-Lo mismo dijiste al finalizar la guerra y aquí estamos teniendo una discusión, Bill por el amor de Merlín, deja de pensar tanto en tu trabajo y piensa en tu familia, tienes una hija y una esposa que te aman.

-Ya está decidido Fleur me voy en dos dias, nos veremos en Navidad espero que para entonces lo aceptes.

-No piensas estar en el nacimiento de tu hija Bill por favor, me dejas con nuestra hija recién nacida por trabajo, espero que solo sea eso y no que quieras esconder algo.

-Fleur por favor, no pensarás que te engañó o si? Y en todo caso no te lo diría.

Entre sollozos Fleur contesto- Bill no lo haces verdad? Por favor Billl, soy tu esposa, tenemos una hija, no serías capaces de engañarme o si? -continuaba en sollozos.

-Ya duerme Fleur- respondió Bill antes de salir de la habitación a una secundaria, pocos meses sin dormir juntos casi desde que se confirmó el embarazo principalmente porque no estaba en casa y luego porque podría perjudicar al bebé el sueño ambos en la misma cama, 'una tontería de la sangre pura británicos' detectó Fleur. Poco después durmió hasta la madrugada cuando despertó con los dolores de parto y sola se dejó a San Mungo donde mandó notificar a sus padres, su esposo y su único amigo en el suelo británico Harry Potter, quien fue el primero en llegar, Harry quien lo conoció como un niño pequeño al inicio del torneo de los 3 magos y lentamente le demostró ser más que eso salvando a su hermana en la 2da tarea ya ella misma en la 3era, quien era su apoyo con la familia Weasley,

Pero ahora devuelta en la habitación Harry se acababa de ir y Fleur cargando a la pequeña Victoria en sus brazos, Bill se retira a trabajar y Fleur con sus padres.

-Fleur querida ¿qué pasa entre tu y Bill? Apolline Delacour madre de Fleur, Media Veela y una Abogada muy importante y reconocida en el mundo mágico francés, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y decidida pero a la vez extremadamente emocional, igual que su hija era una mujer joven alta, con un cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unos ojos azules profundos además de su cabello especialmente y hermoso color rubio platinado.

-Si cariño que ocurre entre ustedes, además me sorprendió ver al Señor Potter aquí tan dedicado a ti y Victorie, si no creyera que eres incapaz de pensar que es el verdadero esposo y padre de la niña- Louis Delacour padre de Fleur y actual director del DMLE francés aunque proponiendose para el cargo de ministro al que no tiene dificultad, un hombre igual a su esposa en carácter y físicamente era un hombre corpulento, alto de unos 6 pies y 3 pulgadas de alto, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes Lima .

además terminó hace poco el entrenamiento como auror y cuando no entrena o juega está trabajando como tal me ha hablado de quizás retirarse en unos 10 años como buscador y quizás también cómo auror para dedicar un educar, es un hombre centrado en su futuro, pero con fantasma del pasado y que solo busca vivir por su ahijado Teddy. Sus padres murieron durante la guerra y fueron unos de los pocos que pude llamar amigos, Teddy son sus ojos y solo sigue adelante para el, no se como hace para tener esos dos trabajos cuidar y jugar con el niño es casi como si no durmiera- terminó Fleur y que solo busca vivir por su ahijado Teddy. r.

-Querida es grave lo que ocurre con Bill pero debes intentar hablar con el y confrontarlo - contestó Apolline- en cuánto a Harry veo que ha pasado mucho tiempo con el respeto respetuoso que tiene inmune al encanto, además en verdad es interesante ver como se desvive trabajando y aún así saca tiempo para su ahijado y para ti, supongo que no tiene ninguna pareja o interés amoroso, pesar que imaginas que cada mujer en Gran Bretaña mágica quisiera salir con el. Además recuerdo que tu cuñada, Ginny tenia una relación con el - agrego.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con hablar con Bill, además enviaré un par de mis aurores a seguirlo, si realmente está haciendo algo inapropiado lo sabré, puede que no las dijeras cariño pero te conozco, y sé cuando algo te preocupes, en poco tiempo Harry podría ser un hombre con el que me gustaría hablar y quizás indagar puede que se convierta en mi nuevo Yerno si es lo que pienso lo que ocurre con Bill, pero también debo hablar con ambos hombres-respondió Louis.

-Madre, Padre soy mayor, puedo protegerme, si Papá efectivamente me preocupa Bill y una posible infidelidad, lo conversamos ayer y así como insinuó la infidelidad me dijo que era su decisión y que no le importaba dejarnos solas por tanto tiempo Harry es inmune al encantó incluso sospecho que más que Bill pues se revela a la maldición imperius de casi todo y dio una pelea considerable al imperius de Lord Voldemort, Papá no se si me vea como pareja, soy la esposa de su ex mejor amigo, y de su ex novia, en todo caso pensaría que Hermione Granger la Directora del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, podría ser su interés quien también es la Madrina de Teddy y su mejor amiga aunque puede que me equivoque y solo vea como una hermana, con respecto a Ginny al finalizar la guerra todos pensamos que se volverían a juntar,pero Ginny lo presionó y el intento que no podría tener una relación así, lo que no sería lo mismo la familia Weasley se desligo de no aceptar esto con la excepción de Arthur, Charlie y George Weasley quienes lo entendieron y le agradecieron su respuesta rápida, además que contaría con su amistad aún, Bill se mantiene neutral junto a Percy pues realmente no le molesta, aunque sospecho que también tiene que ver lo cercano que es a mi, pero Molly, Ron y Ginny lo odian, Ginny a salido con varios otros Ya estado envuelto en escándalos junto a Ron, quien está igual de perdido cuando hubo la pelea Hermione lo dejo diciendo que no estaría entre los dos y que estaba de acuerdo con Harry ya que si ya no tenía nada por Ginny no era correcto tener una relación , Hermione creó que un estado centrado en su trabajo, igual a Harry pero más relajada,aunque no puedo negar que me atrae en parte Harry, estoy casada, desde que me salvó el sentido atraída pero al ser un niño no lo vi correcto, Bill era un gran hombre en todos los aspectos y me enamoré de él, ahora se que no era tan perfecto como crei, y yo he enamorado más de Harry a lo largo del embarazo pero estoy casada y no debo pensar en nadie más que mi esposo además que pienso que es amable conmigo y que Bill me a descuidado demasiado.y yo él enamorado más de Harry a lo largo del embarazo pero estoy casada y no debo pensar en nadie más que mi esposo además que pienso que solo es amable conmigo y que Bill me a descuidado demasiado.y yo él enamorado más de Harry a lo largo del embarazo pero estoy casada y no debo pensar en nadie más que mi esposo además que pienso que solo es amable conmigo y que Bill me a descuidado demasiado.

-Definitivamente es grave lo de Bill hablaré con el al salir de aquí, en cuánto Harry Harry debo hablar con el si lo de Bill es tan grave tengo que estar seguro de lo que podría ser un buen esposo para ti, y en caso que se Harry podría ser un buen padrino para tu hija.-Dijo su padre.

-Ciertamente, iré a hablar con Harry, algo me dice que Bill es una causa perdida, pero si me preocupa lo que sientes y definitivamente los Weasley no son lo mejor, iré preparando un caso para el divorcio y hablaré con tu tío Jacob para que también me apoyé, además es Primo De tu suegra, aunque no haremos nada si no lo queremos ni el hace nada malo, hija quiero que sea feliz y también Bill no lo está logrando-añadidos Apolline.

-Gracias mamá y papá aunque dudo que Harry y yo pueden ser algo, y con Bill quiero pensar que no pasa nada pero lo dudo, si realmente yo estoy comprometido quiero divorciarme, pero le daré una oportunidad.-Fleur comento

-Esta bien Hija-dijeron ambos padres al unísono, antes de salir en busca de Bill y Harry.

Mientras que Fleur permaneció dormida en compañía de su hija Victorie por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Por otro lado, Harry divagaba se pudo feliz al ver nacer a la que podría ser su ahijada, pero a la vez estaba preocupado había notado sus nacientes sentimientos por Fleur pero era una mujer casada y por tanto inalcanzable, aún cuando sabía que el matrimonio de Fleur era apenas aceptable, temía que Bill engañara a Fleur, y le preocupaba su disposición de dejarla a ella y su hija recién nacida un favor de trabajar en el extranjero por otros 4 años. Mientras debatia esto mentalmente por un tiempo solo salió de su trance cuando las alarmas de su sala sonaron alertando que alguien estaba afuera esperando permiso para entrar, Harry saldrá de la sala a quien sea al hacerlo la reconoció cmo Apolline Delacour,

-Buenas Tardes Señor Potter, espero no molestarlo-dijo Apolline al entrar en la habitación una habitación con un estilo gregoriano de muebles de caoba con almohadones rojos, paredes y piso de madera de Caoba y abedul respectivamente, bien iluminada con los nuevos bombillos y Gracias a las modernas instalaciones eléctricas que pesan la magia con los nuevos avances en runas y la mayoría de los sitios y hogares mágicos conectados a los dispositivos eléctricos así como máquinas que producen su propia energía eléctrica.

-Buenas Tardes Señora Delacour, me sorprendió su visita, me gustaría saber a qué se debe, aunque prefiero que me llame Harry, usted podrá después de todo es la madre Fleur quien es una gran amiga-respondió Harry.

\- Esta bien Harry, y justo estoy aquí para saber cómo es su relación con mi hija, y qué quieres con ella, además en ese caso, llámame Apolline.

-Apolline, no hay nada más que una amistad entre Fleur y yo, me preocupa su matrimonio con Bill, sospecho junto a ella que está comprometida pero espero estar equivocada, se que ella ama o al menos lo que quiere, también se sobre su obsesión por el trabajo por la que no estoy feliz, no me gusta su idea de dejar solas a Fleur y Victorie por un trabajo a tiempo completo en el extranjero, y si acompaña a Fleur a todos los controles porque es mi amiga y no la dejaría sola con esto, además espero ser el padrino de la pequeña victoria y con suerte ella tiene un modelo paterno que seguir y que pueda estar allí además de Harry.

-Entiendo Harry ya mi esposo habla con Bill y haremos arreglos para averiguar si se engancha a Fleur, con lo demás también iremos solucionando, sabemos también qué acompañamos a sus chequeos y te lo agradecemos pero queremos saber que sientes por Fleur, también conocimos que te conviertas en el padrino de Victorie aunque todo depende. Lo importante aquí es que sientes por mi hija-dijo Apolline.

-No sé lo que siento, sé lo que quiero pero quizás más que cómo una amiga, sé lo que hago todo por ella, por verla feliz y si esa felicidad se la da estar con Bill sin interferir. Me desvivo trabajando para no pensar en ella.

Soy un jugador de Quidditch profesional y un auror solo porque los trabajos no chocan, duermo apenas porqué aún sueno con la muerte y perder a Fleur y Hermione mis amigas más importantes en la batalla de Hogwarts, el tiempo que no hago eso estoy con Fleur, con mi ahijado o con Hermione, las 3 personas más importantes en mi vida.- en ese momento llegó a Patronus en forma de Lobo que Harry reconoció de inmediato.

_Harry ven al Ministerio tiene que ver con Bill el esposo de Fleur _

De inmediato Harry y Apolline se pusieron de pie.

-Harry es mi Yerno iré contigo para saber qué ocurre le avisaré a mi esposo- justo en ese instante se escuchó una alarma y Apolline junto a Harry salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Louis Delacour.

-Apolline establece aquí no conseguí a Bill en Gringotts ni en Shell Cottage, decidí entonces venir a hablar con Harry, por cierto supongo que puedo llamarrte Harry, Señor Potter-agregó Louis.

-Esta bien, Señor Delacour pero debemos irnos al Ministerio, Bill parece estar en problemas- Dijo Harry

-Esta bn pero llámame Louis, vamos por Flu.

En unos momentos, regresaron a la casa y luego de las salas terminarán de aceptar a Louis Delacour, fueron a la sala que apenas vieron para usar la chimenea y llegar al Ministerio, el Ministerio fue igual sin cambiar juntos los 3 tomaron un ascensor y fueron al DMLE una vez allí, Susan Bones los esperaba, Susan era una pelirroja atractiva con cuerpo de estilo piramidal y pecas, y un carácter que recordaba a su tía en cuánto a su determinación y legalidad, pero a la vez era jovial con sus compañeros aurores incluidos Harry.

-Harry al fin llegas, Bill está adentro en una celda, Katie Jones hermana de Hestia Jones, lo vio salir de la casa Lucy Zabini unas pocas casas después de teléfonos con Albert Coleman quien es el novio actual de Zabini, resultó que discutieron y se lanzaron hechizos pero en un descuido un muggle pasó y atropelló a Coleman matandolo en el acto tenemos a Bill por eso la viuda Zabini está en las oficinas estoy por hacer el interrogatorio si quieres puedes ir conmigo pero antes quienes son los que te acompañan.- dijo Susan

-Mis disculpas Señorita Bones somos Apolline y Louis Delacour los padres de Fleur nos encontramos con Harry al recibir el mensaje y vinimos porque se trata de nuestro Yerno el cual creemos está comprometido con nuestra hija, esperamos estar equivocados- Dijo Louis

-Entiendo Señores Delacour pueden acompañarnos fuera de la habitación usted debe saber cómo son estos procedimientos Señor Delacour - añadidos Susan

-Claro no hay problema Señorita Bones.

Poco tiempo después Apolline y Louis Delacour estaban en una habitación que se separaba de otra por un vidrio, dentro de la otra habitación con paredes de concreto y gris además de una mesa y 3 sillas estaban Susan y Harry de un lado de la mesa y del otro Lucy.

-Muy bien, la señora Zabini puede explicarnos su relación con Albert Coleman y el motivo por el que Bill Weasley estaba en su hogar? -Comenzó a Susan.

-Albert y yo apenas habíamos comenzado a salir hace un mes antes estuve soltera o lo más correcto solo un amante pasajero, Bill Weasley era mi amante, el estado por los últimos 3 años, sin embargo, hoy luego de una tarde de sexo le pedí que terminamos, creí que la relación con Albert podría florecer y por eso quería terminar mi aventura, ahora me volví a quedar sin un novio / esposo y sin mi amante- Bill se enojó y salió de la casa y poco después escuche una batalla y al salir solo vi el cuerpo de Albert en el medio de la calle con Bill gritando que había ganado. -dijo Lucy Zabini

-Muy bien, Señora Zabini la llamaremos si necesitamos más de usted que tenga una feliz noche- Lucy Zabini se vio afectada de la habitación y salió por la puerta donde la esperaban dos aurores para llevarla a casa, unos minutos más tarde, entró Bill a la habitación para ser interrogado.

-Señor Weasley por favor relata lo sucedido el día de hoy-Comenzó Susan

-No hay mucho que decir salí de la casa de la señora Zabini y yo encontré con Coleman discutido con el llegamos a lanzarnos algunos maleficios y de repente un muggle lo atropello con su auto y lo mato.

-Señor Weasley porque se vieron en la casa de la señora Zabini?

-Fui a Visitarla y conversar con ella.

-La Señora Zabini dice que ustedes tuvieron una aventura es esto cierto?

-Esa mujer está loca solo quiere daños mi matrimonio.

En este punto, Harry evaluó en opinar pero una mirada de Susan lo detuvo.

-Porque discutió con el Señor Coleman ?.

-Porque había tenido una aventura con Zabini.

-Pero los testigos dicen que usted tendrá el primer hechizo.

-Eso no es cierto. No pueden detenerme mañana debo partir de Egipto- Agregó Bill.

\- Esta noche la pasarás en una celda- terminará Susan antes de salir por la puerta junto a Harry los padres de Fleur miraban horrorizados.

-Susan me iré con los padres de Fleur cualquier cosa notificame.

-Esta bien Harry, un placer conocerlos Señor y Señora Delacour- Terminó Susan.

-Igualmente Señorita Bones- fue la respuesta de Apolline mientras Louis asentía con La cabeza, poco después se fueron.

Una vez en casa de Harry los Delacour participó en San Mungo mientras Harry solo cayó dormido.

* * *

Esa noche en San Mungo ambos padres decidieron enviar a dos aurores a seguir a Bill en Egipto. Y otro par o pedirle a Harry que investigue en Gran Bretaña. Necesitaban saber que tan grave era la situación, a la mañana siguiente los duendes pagaron una compensación para que Bill saliera libre y tomará su traslador.

* * *

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas Apolline Delacour se quedo a ayudar a Fleur con la pequeña Victorie, Louis participó en Francia para mantener su trabajo, y comenzó la investigación sobre Bill, Harry cuando no estaba entrenando, jugando o de guardia pasaba y ayudaba a Fleur a veces incluso con el pequeño Teddy a cuestas. Al finalizar ese tiempo Harry, junto a Susan habían descubierto que no solo había comprometido con Fleur con la Señora Zabini, sino que tenía un hijo con una prostituta, a su vez los dos aurores que habían seguido a Bill volvieron a Francia y la información Louis de otras 2 Mujeres con hijos pertenecientes a Bill y una 3er que esperaba otro bebé, además de la reciente aventura de Bill con una Rompe Maldiciones Rusa que no tenía idea de él matrimonio de Bill con Fleur y había caído casi redondita en su juego.

-Señores Delacour Gracias, por invitación junto a Harry conoció a un par de cosas negativas- Comenzó Susan.

-Señorita Bones preferiría que nos llames por nuestros nombres Apolline y Louis, después de todo es amiga de Harry y de Fleur y también nos está ayudando con esta difícil tarea- agregaba Apolline y Louis asintió.

\- Si me llamas Susan por favor-respondió Susan.

-Papa que es tan importante para que me llames junto a mi hija Victorie y mi madre además de Harry-intervino Fleur

-Fleur, hace 2 semanas el día que nacio Victorie, Bill salió del hospital se vio con la Señora Zabini y culminó su aventura con ella fue por la insistencia de ella se encontró poco después en una lucha con el Señor Coleman el novio de Zabini y quien terminó asesinado atropellado por un auto, a pesar de todo Bill negó está aventura y los duendes le permitieron salir e ir a trabajar-culminó Harry.

-Durante las 2 semanas transcurridas hablamos con Lucy Zabini y con otra chica muggle de apellido Stewart que era una prostituta actualmente es madre soltera y trabaja en un banco muggle nos relató la historia con Bill y nos realizó una prueba genética, Fleur Bill es el padre de un niño de 3 años-comento Susan.

-Wow, aunque me sorprende esto, debo decidir que eso no es todo mis dos aurores hicieron lo mismo Bill estuvo involucrado y embarazo a dos mujeres de origen Egipto amabas ya han dado a Luz a una niña y un niño d años respectivamente, así como hay otra mujer que apenas se embarazo está semana de origen israelí todas las compañeras en las expediciones de Bill antes del embarazo y luego del mismo se dedican a tareas administrativas en Gringotts, y actualmente mantiene una aventura con una Rompe Maldiciones Rusa que desconocía su historial últimamente Del hecho que tenía una esposa ya la chica tendría que alejarse, Fleur por lo que había reunido Bill la amenaza una vez descubre que es tan embarazada y la ayuda solo a conseguir un trabajo más nada, tampoco se preocupa por sus hijos al menos en Egipto -Dijo el padre de Fleur.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de la señorita Stewart solo la ayudo a conseguirle un trabajo en la banca Muggle y la abandonó-agregóio Susan.

-Me estan diciendo que Bill Weasley en un estado haciendo desastre en Egipto desde antes de conocer a mi hija y aún así no envió cabeza, esto inaudito definitivamente comenzará los trámites del divorcio junto a Peter dijo-una Apolline enojada inmediatamente.

-Bill me a estado engañando desde siempre, no solo eso tiene hijos con varias mujeres, no puedo seguir casada con un hombre así, mamá, papá, Harry y Susan, gracias por todo ayudenme a divorciarme criare a mi hija sola y volveré a Francia - Dijo entre sollozos Fleur.

-No lo harás, no te dejaré Fleur, Bill muchas veces no es un gran hombre, pero yo no soy igual a el además quiero ser el padrino de Victorie y eres mi amiga no te dejaré sola si quieres estar en Francia iré contigo pero criaremos juntos un Harry victorioso

-No estás sola hija nos tienes a nosotros tus padres aquí en Francia te ayudaremos y si Harry decide ayudarte y acompañarte también lo ayudaremos, además tienes a tus amigos aquí, nadie te dejará sola-rápidamente Apolline.

-Fleur no podré venir aquí pero si necesitas algo pidelo tienes mi apoyo y me encargaré de que Bill pague por todo- agrega Susan.

-Ya ves hija no estás sola está sala todos te queremos y ayudaremos, lo primero es divorciarte de Bill Weasley- Terminó su padre.

-Gracias de nuevo pero no quiero ser una molestia, Harry podría dañar tu carrera si me sigues además de la opinión del público, papá mamá se que puedo contar con ustedes, igual contigo Susan pero me preocupa Harry.

-Fleur no me importa mi reputación y carrera, puedo traer a Teddy conmigo ya Andrómeda también y se que el cambio les ayudaría, dinero tengo suficiente al tener las cuentas en general, Potter y Black soy millonario Fleur, trabajo solo por hacer algo pero yo importas tu, te quiero a ti y no sé si como mujer o cómo amiga pero se que haré todo por ti si me lo permite, claro está, no me importa criar a Victorie cómo mi hija, pero no pidas alejarme de ti, Fleur quiero estar junto a ti, ayudar y apoyarte y quizás si el destino lo desea tu y yo seamos algo más que amigos-culminó Harry se notaba decidido, diciendo la verdad de sus sentimientos.

-Harry se que te quiero más que cómo un amigo pero estoy casada y luego de divorciarme de Bill quizás podríamos intentarlo, eres el único hombre aparte de mi padre y de lo que creí que era Bill que se que me ve como lo que soy y no solo una Veela, se que estas allí para mi pero nunca te imaginas enamorado de mí-respuesta Fleur emocionada

-Esta bien Fleur, ahora no es el momento de ver que hay entre tu y Harry o que puede tener debemos conseguir tu divorcio y mudarse si es lo que quieres- intervino su padre. Poco después Fleur salió de la habitación y los demás se quedaron planeando el divorcio y las acciones mientras Fleur dormía junto a su hija, y soñaba con más hijos de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

* * *

En los próximos días, Apolline junto a Peter Dubois tío de Fleur prepararon el caso del divorcio, Harry, Susan y Louis reunieron la evidencia y comenzaron a planear la protección de Fleur durante el proceso, en todo momento Fleur estuvo en La Mansión Delacour.

El divorcio conmocionó al mundo mágico británico, así como a la familia Weasley, Bill hizo lo posible por negar todo pero terminó aceptando claro eso fue después de intentar hechizar a Harry ya Fleur, por eso obtuvo unos meses en azkaban, además de la obligación de Pasar una manutención a cada uno de sus hijos y la mitad de su dinero junto con los bienes comprados durante el matrimonio pasó a ser de Fleur quien solo vendió Shell Cottage y participó en Francia en su nueva vida.

en ese tiempo Harry rápidamente se hizo un nombre en la Liga francesa y rápidamente frecuentando a Fleur junto a quien floreció una pequeña relación. Harry junto a los otros 2 desde Francia donde quedarían en una casa mucho más pequeña y cómoda que había comprado para Andrómeda, hasta que la Mansión fuera de la terminación, en ese tiempo Harry rápidamente se hizo un nombre en la Liga francesa y rápidamente frecuentando una flor junto a quien floreció una pequeña relación.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde el nacimiento de Victorie cuando la Mansión se terminó, poco más de 3 meses desde que Fleur se había divorciado, Fleur y Harry por ese momento tuvieron un noviazgo, Harry era el mejor jugador de la liga Francesa de Quidditch y ya se hablaba para que fuera del buscador del equipo nacional francés aunque Inglaterra lo quería para ellos, sin embargo, con el padre de Fleur asumiendo el Ministerio Francés en diciembre era seguro decir que Harry obtendría la nacionalidad, y Harry no quería saber de Inglaterra Hermione a pesar de no estar feliz lo apoyaba en todo.

* * *

Cierta noche de noviembre Harry y Fleur habían decidido tener una cita en un restaurante en París, en los últimos 2 meses habían estado durmiendo juntos, compartiendo la habitación en la Mansión, ambos felices de estar el uno con el otro, esta noche sin embargo seria especial, luego de la cena, Harry se dispuso a hablar.

-Fleur se que solo tenemos 4 meses saliendo y apenas si uno viviendo juntos pero Te amo, y quiero casarme contigo, hacer una familia juntos, llorar a Victorie y Teddy juntos, pero todo lo que quiero contigo. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, ¿Te casarias conmigo? -preguntó Harry.

-Siii Harry Siiii, claro que me casare contigo, Te amo Harry lo hago desde que me acompañaste en el embarazo de Victorie y quiero llevar a tus hijos quiero ser lo más cercano a una madre para Teddy y quiero que Victorie sea tu hija. Fleur respondió.

Un mes más tarde Andrómeda Tonks falleció por un infarto algo poco común en el mundo mágico pero no extraño dejando al joven Teddy Lupin de 3 años con su padrino, su Madrina y su hermana Victorie.

4 meses después se casaron Fleur y Harry en una pequeña ceremonia con sus familiares y amigos cercanos, con el paso de los años Harry y Fleur tuvieron un par de Hijas Lily y Sophia Potter, además llegó un momento para probar un método para tener hijos varones , en el enclave Veela resultó ser una inseminación artificial con la que tuvieron 3 hijos varones cada uno heredaria las Líneas Potter, Delacour y Peverall, sus nombres eran James Sirius Potter, Jean Sebastián Peverall y Albus Severus Delacour, con el pasar del tiempo sus 7 hijos crecieron y renovaron el mundo mágico mundial, y Harry y Fleur fueron felices de verlos crecer y ser personas que renovarán su mundo.

Bill Weasley por su parte trabajo el resto de su vida para sus hijos no reconocidos pero no llegó a tener ninguna relación estable, al menos, no tuvo más hijos regados.


End file.
